those twisted ones
by fantasy is a state of mind
Summary: Whatever goes is their motto. They are all so tainted, so twisted, and all that's left is to give in.
1. jameslucy-this isn't going to end

**This is my first attempt at wring drabbles, so feel free to leave a review with CC and whatnot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

The first time you ever cried in front of James was after you were rejected by Lysander Scmander. You were the most unattractive you could have ever been, but he still hugged you and told you everything would be fine. He still kissed you, and told you could do much better.

He still hugs you, and whispers those words in your ear. He still kisses you, but this time he says "I love you."

And you know it's real.

Everytime you kiss him, you feel like you could fly. Everytime you reach into his black hair, you know that, even if they find out about you, _this isn't going to end._


	2. fredlily-ever

**A/N: Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Hey, Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you...love me?"

"Well, yeah, of course-"

"But do you really love me?"

"What do you mean by that, Lil?"

"Well, like, say, if I asked you for the stars, would you get them for me?"

"Of course I would, Lily. You're- you're just beautiful. I love you, so so much."

"Honest?"

"Would I lie?"

"No. I just like hearing it though."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. I'll love you, forever and ever, Fred. Nothing could make me stop loving you."


	3. jamesvictoire-freefalling

**A/N: Will somebody please review? I haven't gotten any yet, and as a writer, its very discouraging.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

You're freefalling, through the clouds, down to earth. You feel as though youu were perfectly grounded until he came along, and you are sent, spiralling down.

Forget about Teddy, forget that he's your younger cousin, just forget about it all as you kiss him and realize that you are

f

a

l

l

i

n

g

in love with James Sirius Potter, and damn it, there's nothing you can do except to slowly accept that he doesn't love you back.

**A/N: Please review?**


	4. dominiquefred-you're not in love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

You close those eyes of yours, and exhale, _you're not in love._

It doesn't matter that you're cousin's and you occasionally_ all the time _shag, and that you've never felt anything like this before, you're still not in love.

You _don't believe_ in love. Whenever the two of you are alone_ which is quite often,_ you sometimes talk.

You tell him you don't believe in love. He tells you doesn't either, not really.

You wish he did.

So he could explain _ what not being in love was like._

_deny deny deny, dominique, deny._

This is what you chant to yourself as you lay next to him in your bed, tangled sheets barely covering the both of you. Beside you, he's grinning like never before, and his red hair is messed up, but to you, Fred Arthur Weasley has never looked more beautiful.

A single thought flickers through your mind _I love you _before it slowly dies.

He turns to you "Wanna do that again?" and you nod and as you kiss him, you realize you don't like love very much at all


	5. lucylouis-broken glass

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

When they fight, it's the worst.

Between her smashing their TV with a bat and his chucking mugs down onto the floor, there's her ripping up the couch with a knife and his burning her underwear in the sinks.

They yell and scream.

"Oh, fuck you!"

"Shut up!"

"I HATE you, Louis!"

"You're such a pain in the arse!"

"I'm leaving!"

"Fine! Just don't come back, okay!"

But they don't really mean a word they say. No matter how many lamps Louis has smashed, and no matter how many hateful words Lucy has screamed, deep down, they always love each other.


	6. albusvictoire-gold

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Gold.

It's a color that haunts Albus's thoughts.

Gold.

He loves gold. It's beautiful, it's exquisite, it's sensational.

It's Victoire.

He can't use the Potter charm on her, she's his cousin, it won't work on her.

Or will it.

Albus can't help but feel a sliver of his heart break every time he sees Teddy kiss her because damn it, he loves her, he wants her to be happy, but damn, why can't he make her happy?


	7. hugomolly-stupid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Hugo figures everyone is just a bit twisted, in their own way. Lily has a twisted sense of humor, Al likes killing spiders, Rose read books about dark magic.

He figures he's got a thing for his cousin.

Molly Imelda Weasley.

She's too beautiful for words, he feels. Glossy, pinstrait copper colored hair, and cerulean eyes. She's so smart, so goregous, but she's shy. She barely talks to anyone.

Hugo talks with her the most.

One night, while they study together, she says "Hugo?"

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind."

"No, what, Molls?"

"Have you ever wanted something that wasn't right?"

"Yeah."

"Like...this?" she asks, and before Hugo can answer, she kisses him.

It's magical, it's wonderful, Hugo can't desribe it until Molly pulls away and says hastily "Nevermind, I'm a stupid girl," before running off, grabbing her books quickly and dropping a quill.

Hugo stares after her. He picks up the quill, and pockets it.

"You're not stupid," he whispers.


	8. albusroxanne-inevitable

**A/N: Will someone please review? As I said before, it's not very uplifting to my spirits when no body reviews. So if you've read this far, just drop a review. I seriously don't care what you say, just as long as you leave a review. Ive seen I've got around 50 views. No one has left a review yet. So, please? I really hate doing this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

****"Seriously, Al? You're breaking up with me?"

"It's not right, Roxy."

"Why?"

"We're cousins!"

"So? It's not illegal!"

"It's not right, though."

"It hasn't stopped Dom and Fred!"

"Dom and Fred?"

"Oh, come on, its obvious!"

"I don't see what they have to do with us."

"Fine. I'll explain. Fred and Dom are just shag mates. You and I, we actually love each other. That's a lot better that Fred and Dominique, isn't it?"

"I suppose. I still don't like it?"

"You don't like loving me, or you don't like loving your cousin?"

"Don't be silly, of course, I love loving you. I just wish we weren't related."

"It puts a bit of a damper on things, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So do what I do, and don't think about it."

"I wonder what Dom and Fred do."

"I think they're denying the inevitable."

"The inevitable?"

"Oh, don't be dense, Al."


	9. jamesdominique-firebomb

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

The best way to explain them is that they are like fire. They have fiery personalities, and they like it that way.

Heated kisses, flaming tempers, blazing fights, that is what makes up Dominique and James. They don't like gentle, they like quick and strong.

They never gave it a thought to if it was wrong to sleep together that night, they're both too impulsive. They didn't care about getting caught, they're both too adventurous. They don't mind about hooking up in public places, they don't give a damn, quite frankly.

They never counted on actually being caught, but when they were, they weren't ashamed. They got yelled at, but they paid no attention. Once they got back to Hogwarts, they did it again.


	10. hugolucy-dreams

**A/N: I'm feeling inspired to write, so here's a new chapter. If you could just review, I'd appreciate it immensely.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Dreams are what make Lucy herself. She's absorbed into a dream, that spirals out of control, and she can't stop it, even if she wanted to. But for her, it's too good of a dream to lose forever.

She doesn't care if he's her bloody cousin, he's still the one she loves. Every night Lucy imagines they've gone on a date by the Black Lake, laying in the tall, firm grass, the moonlight bathing the both of them as they admire the stars, hands intertwined.

But every night, Lucy still has that hallow, empty feeling, and she dreams that maybe her dreams will come true and every day, she sees him with her, and you feel that jealous surge before you realize that all it is is a dream.


End file.
